oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy L. Legs/Abilities and Powers
Sailmaker | residence = (Claimed Territory) | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = 1 | age = 50 | bounty = ???????????? | status = Alive | birth = August 9 | height = 6.4 meters (21 feet) | weight = 25 Metric Tons (55,165 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit Arachne Model | dfmeaning = Arachne | dftype = }} As one of the Yonko, Legs is globally recognized as one of the four strongest pirates in the entire world. Though, even among the Yonko, Legs is considered to be a tier of her own, possessing such might that she has drawn comparison to Whitebeard himself.We thought we prepared—An Ortstandt soldier speaking about Legs’ true might. Because of this comparison, Legs is typically considered the single strongest pirate in the entire world by manyThe First Ravels—Minnie refuses to fight who she considers the strongest Yonko, Legs. Regardless, being the only female Yonko makes Legs the single strongest female pirate in the entire world by process of elimination, a title that none has yet to contend with. The former Shichibukai, Salazar, commented that her presence was simply unforgettableA World on Fire—Salazar informs his wife, Jacky, that there are some presences you simply don’t forget and continued to question the necessity of him being on Elbaf when she was there, believing that she could handle the entirety of whatever would happen by herselfA World on Fire—Salazar asks why would Legs send him if she’s going to attend herself. speaking volumes of her strength. Her realm of influence is enormous, as her name and jolly roger is so immensely powerful that most prepare armies for its upon hearing or seeing either one.Zero Sum War—Mayor Kamehameha sees Legs’ Jolly Roger and believes this to be his Karma for his years of sins. In addition, former Admiral Ralph decided to cease his battle with Kosaka Isshin, believing that the World Government would be far too weak to handle a battle against Legs.Regrets and Remembrance—Ralph abandons his personal philosophy of never letting a pirate go at the possibility of a war with Legs. Despite Legs’ individual strength, what is truly indicative of her power as a person is the crew she has amassed and the feats that they have displayed. Her second in command has gone head to head against the Fleet Admiral, Kurama,Black and White—Aoshin battles Kurama during his days as an Admiral. and Isshin, the governor of her territories, has warred against Warren D. Ralph, a current Admiral of the Marines.Regrets and Remembrance—Isshin holds his own against Admiral Ralph. While Legs does not share these same accomplishments, the fact that those under her do implies that not only is she capable of achieving such things, but alludes to her capability to do more. Devil Fruit Legs has gained notoriety and renown throughout the entire world for her abilities that she gained from consuming the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that grants her the ability to transform into Arachne, the Spider Queen and utilize her unique attributes. Having eaten the fruit only days after being born, Legs has lived her entire memorable life with these powers, and have since spent her entire life learning to control them, not only for her benefit, but for the benefit of everyone around her. Her experience, intuition and intelligence have allowed Legs to master her fruit, evidence of that being her ability to control its awakening. Because of this, and her immense strength, supported by her claim as Yonko, Legs is widely regarded as one of the most powerful Devil-fruit users on the planet, and is thought to be the strongest, and seasoned expert, on mythical-Zoan devil fruits. The key characteristic of mythical zoans is the versatility they offer, and Legs has benefitted greatly from the myriad of powers that mythical zoans offer: A Spider-Physiology, Enchantment related powers, and the innate ability to weave are among the powers that the Arachne have provided. Spider Physiology In myths revolving around Arachne, she is a mortal-woman made immortal by Athena during the events in which she is subsequently turned into the world’s first spider so that she, and her descendants, could weave for all eternity. By virtue of the fable, Arachne serves as the protogenoi of all spiders as the first. Through both genetic and symbolic means, Arachne possesses the same strengths as her descendants, if not on a greater scale due to her claim as the first. As the original source, Legs utilizes the traits from all species of spiders, not just a singular species, making this Kumo Kumo no Mi in fact superior to most others on that premise alone. The traits she are bestowed with has been beneficial to Legs, for by stacking the effects of one species to another, she can further enhance their strengths and to cover the weaknesses of others. Like all Zoans, the traits work in proportions allowing abilities to be scaled in the same proportions as it would of the species they are deriving their traits from. The resulting effect is a multiplicative. Having been given her fruit at Infancy, Legs can maintain her transformations with ease, and has so much practice and experience over it that her default state is her hybrid form making the claim her base-transformations feels much more alien and somehow consumes more stamina. Physical Prowess From the moment of her birth, Legs has succeeded the expectations of those around her. Early in her ninja career, she quickly grasped all concepts and activities that were presented to her, earning her the title as a prodigy. As she approaches the middle of her life, Legs is renown throughout the entire world as the God of Shinobi for her skills, and is regarded as the strongest shinobi in the history of the world. As a ninja, Legs’ physical conditioning is exceptionally tuned by the activities of her past, for a ninja’s body must be as strong as their mind to ensure their ninjutsu is perfect. Thus, Legs has spent literal decades of time increasing her natural abilities, and to push herself to her body’s utmost limit. Because of her effort, Legs is regarded as one of the premier physical threats on the entire planet, supported by her status as a Yonko. Though, while Legs claims her physical might surpasses even the finest martial artist without her Kumo Kumo no Mi, she has simultaneously explained that its presence immeasurably multiplies her power, and, in her youth, exponentially accelerated the pace of her training. While her colleagues spent years building up the strength necessary for varying ninjutsu techniques, Legs was inherently bestowed with more than enough base to begin with, that her mentors and tutors used to build a foundation that have supplied Legs with a higher ceiling than her peers. As a small child, she was capable of feats that even upper-level shinobi struggled with, and as she grew older and more powerful tales and rumors of her might spread across the lands of Wano. She is host to a plethora of physical enhancers and capabilities that were made manifest by her hard-work, and enhanced by her Kumo Kumo no Mi. Among her varying feats, Legs is exceptionally renown for her durability to the point that her own allies cannot even fathom the last time she has bled, been scratched, or even showed signs of physical distress. Despite exaggerations of these claims, Legs has verified that there is a truth in this, as very few people have demonstrated the ability to pierce through her own personalized Exoskeleton (外骨格 Kaikokkaku?) supplied to her by the effects of her devil fruit. Though, even among her arachnid brethren, Legs is host an exceptionally powerful exoskeleton that not only scales with her own size, but is proportionally five times the strength of a normal spider. Spider Powers#1—The World’s Hardest Spider wields an exoskeleton five times the strength of its spider brethren. Thus, when scaled to Legs’ size, the exoskeleton is incredibly thick allowing her to withstand attacks that would normally render people out of commission; she is largely capable of deflecting bullets with it, tank cannonballs, walk through explosions, and even ignore powerful attacks like shockwaves that strike her.Spider Powers#2—The Spiders with this armor are 2mm long and less than .5mm wide, but with cuticles up to 14-16 centimeters meaning that when scaled up to regular human size, the exoskeleton is as thick as a World War Two Panzer Tiger Tank. Though, despite the strength of this armor, it is not truly invincible and can be broken with sufficient amounts of force. To those who have claimed to have destroyed this exoskeleton find that her exoskeleton is not the only factor which makes her durable, as Legs, being a martial artist, is incredibly durable in her own right. Yet, even more-so, Legs’ Kumo Kumo no Mi continues its work in forging a supernatural monstrosity by supplying her with an equally invincible layer of impenetrable flesh. As a result of her devil fruit, Legs’ own skin is infused with the proteins that go into the creation of spider silk instead of Keratin, the main protein used to give skin it’s toughness.Spider Powers#3—Spider Silk is stronger than Kevlar and steel while also being more elastic than rubber of the same density. For this, spider-silk infused skin is actually bulletproof. Thus, even without years of conditioning her skin to become more durable under the rituals of the shinobi, Legs was virtually unstoppable especially in the eyes of other swordsmen who found that she wielded a skin of true steel. At the age of only three years old, Legs could break swords without efforts, and survive punches from seasoned shinobi. In addition, due to the elasticity of her skin as well, she is much more resistant to blunt forces. When smitten, her body absorbs much more damage, which ultimately means that such would hurt more due to activating more pain receptors—though in the hands of a seasoned veteran of war who has conditioned her body, pain knows no bound—but means less damage to internal organs allowing her to continue fighting without suffering debilitating injuries. The greatest indicator of Legs’ durability though is her own trait of being able to withstand her own attacks. Her flesh and exoskeleton are incredibly strong, and such strength brings along weight that must be hauled around daily. Thus, it is necessary for Legs to bear the weight of her enhancements, and just like her spider brethren from whom she inherited this power from, Legs is host to an unfathomable physical strength proportionate to the strength of her exoskeleton and flesh. With her exoskeleton and skin, Legs carries around over fifty thousand pounds of mass, which remains one of the biggest indicators of her strength. Simply, her ability to jump, move, walk, and sprint require excessive amounts of strength that the average man cannot provide, and thus, when she was a child, and though she weighed far less than she does now, she trained her body naturally by simply crawling and rolling around on the floor. At the basic level, this places Legs strength above that of a Fishman who are revered for their power; like her spider descendants, she was born with the ability to lift eight-hundred and seventy times her own weight, and thus as a small baby weighing sixty pounds (due to her exoskeleton), Legs could lift at maximum twenty six tons, and giving her a current base strength, based solely on this multiplicative factor of her weight, of upwards twenty five thousand tons. However, as someone who has trained her entire life in martial arts, Legs’ strength does not rest at a basic level, and she has been manifesting and honing her power even long before she was aware of the truths of her Devil Fruit. Even as a Yonko, Legs continues to maintain her strength by offering to train her commanders believing that it would be in their best interest to help nurture their power, and for her to prevent from getting too rusty.The Lightning Thief—Wolfgang briefly recalls his training with Legs. Legs has demonstrated the ability to generate punches with so much centrifugal force that the force of the wind generated is enough to launch battleships flying backwardsVisions of a New World—Leg punches, using the wind to send a charging marine battleship skidding across the ocean like a pebble., matching the strength of a giant the size of with only a single arm and then, when applying her second arm mid-punch, completing overwhelming said individual and defeating them with almost no noticeable effort.The Will of A Queen—Legs defeats Lord MuuMuuwith two hands. Legs’ size tends to cause those to stereotype her as rather slow, and under normal circumstances that would be the case. However, because of her Devil Fruit, the opposite is actually true, and by growing taller, Legs has actually acquired even more speed.Spider Powers #4—Spiders can run over 330 times their body length. Bestowed with the proportions of a spider, coupled with five times the muscle strength from her arachnid descendent with an unbreakable exoskeleton, Legs’ speed is multiplied by a factor of five, bestowing her with inhuman surplus that has exponentially multiplied with inch of height she acquired. By the time that Legs was already eighteen months old, she had the potential to run across the surface using sheer speed alone. Thus, when she begun her shinobi training in her adolescents, Legs was far ahead of her peers, outpacing them quite easily, and even a fragment of her superiors using only her latent, natural talent. However, as Legs was slated to become the greatest head that the Fukuoka Clan had ever produced, she honed her skills under the guise of the shinobi arts. Her tutors would shackle her with weights across her body to increase her strength and to make her speed more difficult to utilize. Even to this day, the clothes that Legs wears are excessively heavy to her own liking as she continues to improve and sustain her physical conditioning. Due to the sheer effort, coupled with the excessive-head start that she was bestowed with in infancy, Legs remains one of the fastest shinobi to date and has demonstrated supernatural feats of speed that has left those who’ve paid witness to such demonstrations bewildered.The Will of A Queen—Legs crafts a tornado around Lord MuuMuu with sheer speed.We thought we prepared—Legs leaps from her ship that is five miles out at sea, and appears behind two Ortstandian Soldiers before they could finish their sentence about her leaping. Coupled with her intense speed, Legs possesses incredible reflexes that have helped her react to events when moving at supersonic speeds. Though years of conditioning her reaction time under the order of shinobi, through hand-to-hand combat training regiments, and a variety of other activities, Legs greatly improved her reflexes beyond the levels that they rested at prior. Yet, like all her other physical attributes, Legs reflexes were already superhuman due to her Devil Fruit powers.Spider Powers #5—Spider’s brains are so compacted and big that they spool into their legs, giving them almost the same amount of brain power as a human person despite being only a fraction of their size. Bestowed with a proportional value of mental strength in comparison to her body, Legs own nervous system spools into her lower limbs, providing her ample neural pathways that operate differently from other people. Her synapses travel through a variety of pathways, and sometimes split along pathways that others do not have to hit different parts of the body simultaneously, granting her excessive reflexes and mental ability to interact with the world around her. Whereas most people have reaction times of two-hundred and fifty milliseconds, and since shinobi are often on the higher end of the scale with reflexes with reflexes of one-hundred and twenty milliseconds due to training to hone them, Legs holds a record-high reaction time in the shinobi forces with a simple twelve milliseconds. Among her shinobi, her reflexes were recognized as virtually instantaneous, and in truth they are the closest one can get. The human brain processes images at a rate of thirteen milliseconds, thus the time it takes for one to see a picture and recognize what it is, Legs can react to an attack consciously. The benefit to this isn't just that her reaction time is superior to most, but because one cannot react before perception, her ability to perceive is increased tenfold as well. Within two milliseconds, her brain can process images, giving her literal computer like perception. The world around Legs appears to be moving in slow motion, allowing her to decipher movements, techniques, and any other kinds of tricks with relative ease since she can detect changes within a literal millisecond. A secondary affect of the larger number of neural pathways, and synapses have been an enhancement on Legs physical parameters as the amount of electrical energy that surges through her greatly differs from even people twice her size, giving her a naturally, energized body that have bolstered the strength of her muscles by supplying them with more than sufficient power. With her reflexes and stamina, Legs is equipped with the tools necessary for agility. In addition, because of her supernaturally dense tissue, her connective tissues and tendons are powerful that are capable of enduring much more stress than the average shinobi allowing her to move, twist, and bend her body in a multitude of ways without concern of injury. This natural enhancement, coupled with her training as a shinobi—a particular breed of people renowned for their dexterity and sneaky craft—Legs appears a gymnast on the battlefield, preforming feats that people her size should otherwise be incapable of. She can instantaneously shift motions entirely, effectively dodge attacks point blank, swing from most surfaces and other gymnastic feats consisting of back-flips, somersaults and cartwheels. By combining her agility with her combat, she is virtually untouchable in battle as she can dodge attacks by slithering away from then and bending and moving her bodies in ways that the enemy simply would never predict. Derived from her agility, she has a noticeable sense of balance that allows her to successfully balance on most objects regardless of how unstable they may be, a feat shared by many of her spider brethren. When she somersaults and dances from place to place, Legs fades from existence, blinking from one pose to another from the sheer speeds that she naturally moves at. Inevitably, she is lost from sight by those who are watching her, or those unfortunate to fight her. However, Legs is equipped with the necessary tools to keep track of herself in battle, and though she possesses a variety of means to do so, her eyes remain a trusted ally. Spider eyes are different than insect eyes, for they are not compound, but rather as simple. They have a single lens, with a thin layer for a cuticle. While closer to humans in terms of function, the Spider would still encounter an issue that we don’t seem to have, being that because their eyes are monochromatic, they would lack the ability to focus onto an object and has been issue that Legs’ has encountered in her early youth to the point that her parents believed her to be inevitably going blind. The easiest method for Legs’ to focus would simply to tilt her head, allowing the light to strike her eye in a different angle, illuminating the world before her, but such method is limited in foresight. It makes dodging, following an enemy as they scamper across the battlefield so much more difficult. The benefits of lacking the irises that normal people use to focus is that there is more space for other photoreceptive cells, allowing Legs’ to peer into the ultraviolet spectrum.Spider Powers #6—Spiders can see into ultraviolet light. Whereas humans are born with a single layer of photoreceptive cells, the retinas in Legs’ eyes have four photoreceptive layer, in which the two of the layers contain ultraviolet-sensitive pigments. Thus, sees the world as if it's constantly under black light. Besides authenticating antiques, enjoying paintings severely more than the average person, detecting bacteria and plague, and seeing through counterfeit money and unofficial documents, Legs sees through any forms of invisibility or illusions. However, the inability to focus upon an object, and thus seeing the world in a blur of mess, would make the pallet of colors useless to view. Thus, unlike human eyes, Legs’ are much more tubular and are more akin to telescopes than an eye. The eyes are composed of a lens towards the front, a large tube, and a second lens at the end which, unlike the outer lens, is very flexible. By adjusting the shape and angle of the second lens, Legs’ can focus or zoom onto anything that she is looking at, giving her binocular vision with excellent acuity and the full brute of her color perception which includes her ultraviolet light. Though, more so than providing her the ability to see colors that humans only dream of, Legs eyes work in tandem with her reflexes, allowing her to see the world in slow motion in great detail. Her reaction time ensures she is able to keep up with any quick moving object with ease, and her telescopic eyes allow her to acutely observe them, inspecting every aspect of their essence with amazing insight and clarity. Legs can read lips, and see muscles moving. Coupled with her processing speed, Legs can evaluate each and every movement her opponent makes, and make an accurate prediction of the next based, allowing her to effectively “see” into the future. Since the Jumping Spider can see the moon itself despite being millimeters big, Legs’ vision is amplified, and she is able to see in a cellular level, which has greatly helped her when suturing wounds for her allies. With powers like these come consequences, for while Legs possesses binocular, mythical vision, these two eyes absolutely lack, as they are composed like telescopes, is a wide field of vision. The field of vision is incredibly low, ranging from two to five percent.Spider Powers #7—Jumping spiders have a low field of vision. For this reason, during her youth, Legs actively followed her opponent, and never let them out of her sight. Although they were quick, her visual acuity allowed her to see their every moment and track them accordingly. However, in situations where she was fighting an opponent faster than her, or multiple opponents, she would have been helpless, for it not have been the other eyes that rest upon her head, typically covered by the amount of her hair upon her head. While supplied eyes around her cranium, giving her nearly three-hundred-and-sixty-degree vision, these other eyes are specialized in only detecting motion and not much else. They lack the tubes that her first two eyes possess, and thus lack the range at which they can see, possessing only the photoreceptors that allow them to see the same colors, for that is perhaps the most important aspect of Legs’ sight. Most animals often judge distance using two eyes. Because they are appropriately spaced apart, a rather far distance, they can see images at different angles and triangulate the approximate distances. Other animals that have compound eyes bob their heads or move them side to side so that the closer objects will move across their field of vision much faster than farther away objects. Unlike either of these animals, Legs judges distance with a process known as image defocusing. Spider Powers #8—Spiders judge distance in a similar way as a camera. Her eyes have multiple layers of photoreceptive cells, with one layer being sensitive to ultraviolet light, and the bottom layers being sensitive to green light. The green sensitive photoreceptors distance from the lens impact the quality of the image however, as only the light is focused in the deepest layer whereas the other sensitive retinal layer receives defocused, or fuzzy images.Spider Powers #9.1—Spiders see fuzzy and sharp images. Dependent upon how defocused an image is, Legs will get depth cues, since the amount of defocus is proportional to the distance of the object from the lens. This happens in real time, and is very quickly processed by the brain, allowing Legs to target and accurately strike their prey a majority of the time with only a single glance.Spider Powers #9.2—Spiders eyes are akin to computer-like vision.In addition to inheriting this computer-like vision, Legs has acquired the ability that many spend years training for: night vision. Spider Powers #10—Wolf Spiders have incredible night vision.In her eye, Legs possesses a layer of tissue that reflects visible light through the retina increasing the amount of light available to the photoreceptors. In the depths of the sea, in a cave, or just under the moon, Legs can see almost as perfectly as she is during the daytime. When humans fear for the dark approaching them during their travels, Legs welcomes it, for it gives her an advantage over her mere human brethren. As a shinobi however, Legs was taught not to be overly dependent on just a single sense, especially the eyes for there are illusions craft in this world that can deceive oneself. She was taught to use her senses in combination with one another to pick apart lie from truth. Thanks to the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Legs possesses an organ capable of detecting vibrations; the organ consist of parallel slits of different lengths, similar to the strings of a harp, which detects movement by opening and closing depending on the force exerted upon it.Spider Powers #11—Spiders have a vibration-detecting organ in their bodies. These slits are directly connected to the nerves that relay the information of the vibrations to the brain, which processes it and determines the size, and location from the creature creating the force. To deal with all of these neural pathways, and bodily enhancements that she has, Legs body crafts an unusual amount of protein to supplement both her human and spider features simultaneously. Since she has more proteins in her body, Legs has more proteins that are available to store oxygen, which requires her to take in more oxygen than the average man, but also lets her hold more oxygen in her body than the average man as well. With it, Legs can hold her breath for over an hour. Thus, unlike other Devil fruit users, Legs does not fear the ocean, for if she were to fall right in, she would not immediately perish for well over an hour. Yet, even then, Legs does not typically have to worry about holding her breath before falling in. Spider Powers #12—Diving Bell Spiders can form a bubble around themselves In water. She has tiny, hydrophobic, fine hairs, that traps air. When she falls into water, these hairs trap millions of air bubbles that merge into a singular one that encapsulates Legs temporarily from the power drain of the ocean giving her a defense against the ocean that many of her caliber and status have achieved themselves. By encapsulating the bubble in spider silk, most of the area of the bubble is just air-water interface between the fibers of the web, allowing for gas exchange akin to an artificial gill. There is a net diffusion of oxygen into the bubble, and carbon dioxide out of the bubble. As she descends into greater depths, water pressure increases, but due to the outer membrane being webs—a silk that is nearly fifty times stronger than steel—the bubble can maintain itself, and Legs is protected from even the most intense of pressures. Regardless, the concentration of the oxygen in the water is severely less than that in the atmosphere, in some regions of the water, and normally therefore the arachnids are forced to return to the surface once a day. Legs is different. Her ability does not entirely dependent on her ability to gather oxygen through an artificial gill, but rest in her ability to decrease her metabolic rate.Spider Powers #13—Tarantulas have an incredibly slow metabolism rate. Using this method, which causes her abilities to run less optimally than they otherwise would, Legs can, however, stay submerged underwater indefinitely as long as she has access to her scuba suit. Venom Generation Spiders are venomous creatures whose poisons can trigger a variety of effects in people ranging from almost negligible conditions to death. With all these venoms at her disposal, Legs can effectively use poisons in combat to deal with opponent, even combining venoms of different species of spiders together to craft poisons with both their attributes. Due to the nature in which some spiders employ their venoms, i.e through their claws, fangs, silk, etc., Legs is host to venomous sacs across her body as their protogenoi. Also, since the venomous sacs are situated near major organs, Legs has antibodies developed for her own venoms, and because of the sheer plethora that are present, while not immune to other poisons, she is at least somewhat resistant. This act of resistance is further amplified by her immense stature and weight since her size would require more poison to be injected to truly affect her. By channeling different venoms from different sacs, Legs can implement her poisons in ways that are specific to the spiders she is pulling the trait from, and sometime specific only to herself. For instance, by manipulating the venomous sacs near her lungs, Legs is effectively able to spool poison into her breath and release poison as she breathes, choosing to do so either continuously as a method to overwhelm her opponent with constant pressure of poison, or doing so in a large gust. When Legs uses her venoms, she typically uses several different poisons simultaneously. Curing a single type of poison is much easier than curing multiple poisons mixed afflicted onto a single person, the latter being nearly impossible, and thus to prevent her poisons from being easily counteracted by a single antidote, Leg forces several different venoms upon them to create effects that require more attention. Brown Recluse Poison: The venomous sac responsible for forming this poison rest around Legs lungs, allowing her to exhale this poison in the form of a gas that announce its arrival into the outside world by its ghastly, black color. This venom, having its origins in the same poisons of the Brown Recluse, is inflicted with enzymes whose only goal is the destruction of all cellular tissue around it.Spider Powers #14—Brown Recluse spider bites can induce necrosis. When encapsulated by this black mist, the target’s flesh will slowly be torn and eaten away, eroding until nothing remains, and then as they breathe it in once they can no longer hold their breath, the poison rips away at their organs and insides, leaving nothing but a pool of the cloth and inorganic material that the poison was unable to erode with it. While spiders administer this poison is dosage for other spiders their size, Legs administers a dosage for someone her size by instinct, and thus when her mist is injected into the world, it hits like a tsunami, a wave that becomes impossible to ignore. Using this poison, Legs has erased entire forest, civilizations even by consuming entire towns in this maelstrom of dark fury. Upon contact with it, targets are obliterated lest they have methods to counteract the spread, corrosiveness, and potency of this poison. Because this particular poison is highly corrosive, Legs refrains from using it in areas where she wish the population to remain untouched, for while it is great in strength, it cannot be easily contained even by Legs herself without exceptional effort that could prove undoubtedly distracting in a high-risk battle. The Wandering Poison: The venomous sac responsible for forming this poison rest near Legs’ hands and can only be opened upon the manifestation of her claws in which they pass through the venomous sac and become imbued with the venom. The venom is extremely viscous, slimy, yet clear making it slightly difficult to make out without careful observation. However, the greatest indication that this poison is being used is the visibility of Legs’ claws. Like the spider it originates from, this poison specializes in emitting a powerful neurotoxin that effectively blocks neural synapses from interacting properly with one another, causing loss of function within organisms wherever this neurotoxin spreads to within the recipient’s body.Spider Powers #15—Banana Spiders poison have neurotoxins that have various effects.For instance, if the venom is injected into the arm, the arm becomes highly unresponsive within a matter of thirty seconds, quite often because Legs claws, being several feet long themselves, tend to inject poison far longer than the arm of said individual rendering all of it almost subject to the toxin instantly due to the sheer amount. Then, as it spreads throughout the body, they become paralyzed, and eventually due to a lack of neural synapses connecting, said individual even loses the ability to properly breathe and dies from suffocating helplessly. In addition, the poison simultaneously emits an inflammatory compound that causes dilation of the blood vessels, which increases blood flow. This causes priapism in males, and in smaller doses helps cure erectile dysfunction, yet in extreme doses the blood vessels dilate too much prevent blood from circulating in a timely fashion causing death. Using this venom, Legs has arranged several assassinations, injecting small doses of this venom over a period of time, sometimes even with a simple handshake, that leaves is often masked by the perversion of the men that she chooses to apply this method upon. Pheromone Generation Scientist have debated for millennia on whether human beings truly possess the ability to release or use pheromones to induce social responses onto society. Regardless, since Legs emergence into the world, their debates have met stagnation and have focused on how to prevent the influence of pheromones onto the world. Because of the diversity of her mythical zoan in the application of what spider she pulls powers from, Legs can emit a large variety of different pheromones, and by combining aspects of two, she can discover other pheromones that can trigger different responses. These pheromones are chemical messages which can influence hormones themselves, allowing her to effectively control the messages between cells in an individual’s body, like the powers of the . Like hormones, pheromones are invisible and scentless, making it nigh impossible to detect without the use of Kenbunshoku Haki which detects intent. Thus, without the proper tools equipped to combat pheromones, such as an enhancement of the senses, combating it in battle has proven particularly troublesome for most. Airborne pheromones are traditionally much less discernable, but require far more to be effective against opponents at the speeds in which Legs wants them to be. Direct contact injects the pheromone directly into her opponent’s body ultimately causing the pheromones to affect them at a much quicker pace. Though, among her pheromones, there are specific ones which have different speeds at which they affect her opponents, making many fit for combat use, and others fit for immediate meetings. Released pheromones are the quickest category of pheromones to influence their intended target. When airborne, the pheromones act within ten seconds of initial inhalation, yet, when transmitted through touch, the pheromones act almost immediately. However, these pheromones are typically restrictive in what response they can initiate, and are mostly limited to sexual based social reactions. Signaler pheromones are the second fastest category to implement, and typically require fifteen seconds upon implementation when airborne, and ten seconds when dealt through physical contact. These pheromones transmit information, such as when a mother can discern her newborn through scent alone. The third fastest type are modulator pheromones which have a response time of thirty seconds airborne, and twenty seconds through physical contact. Modular pheromones alter or synchronize with bodily functions. The last type of pheromones are primer pheromones which, in contrast to the others, Is slow. When airborne, it takes a minute to a minute and a half to implement, and through physical contact it can take upwards to fifty seconds. Primer pheromones influence menstrual cycles, puberty, pregnancy, and other long term, more important processes in the human body. In addition, the effects of this pheromone are the hardest to reverse, as released pheromones simply require the individual to be aware that they are being manipulated Silk Generation The ability that spiders are famed for, and ultimately what is a major influence in defining member of their vast species is their ability to generate silk, a natural protein fiber that can be woven into various textiles. While spiders are most recognized for their creation of webs that serve as traps that catch their prey and homes for spiders to dwell in, not all spiders craft webs. Yet, regardless, all spiders have found innovative methods of utilizing the silk that Legs has, either through nurture or nature, has managed to replicate for herself on a grander scale, granting her a versatility in the production of her silk. At a basic level, she can generate her own webs to immobilize individuals, craft lines of silk that can be used as an alarm to detect incoming enemies, and/or listen to conversations by interpreting the vibrations generated by the sound of one’s voice through her threads, or even to weave it into cloths that she can then use to fashion clothes for herself, or to sell onto the market. Often, the silk she generates is extremely adhesive, making it difficult to break even with brute strength, making it highly valuable against martial artist. In addition, she can also make the spider silk poisonous by dousing it in poison effectively ensuring that those smitten by it continuously remains poisoned for the duration of the silk being trapped upon them. Ballooning Spider Silk: When crafting this silk, Legs forms it into the shape of a hang glider that she uses to sustain flight. Because of the tiny hairs that exist upon her body, the silk that is created becomes negatively charged, and because the surface of the earth is typically negatively charged, the hang glider rejects the earth, using electric fields combined with the air currents to maintain her altitude allowing her to soar through the clouds akin to birds.Spider Powers #16—Spiders are capable of using electric fields and air currents to fly. It seems that Legs is capable of indefinitely sustaining her flight, however she is unable to control the speed at which she flies and thus must rely on the winds to propel her. If the air currents are fierce, and quick, Legs will match its speed, but if they are slow and calm, then Legs idly flies by, making it an unattractive skill to utilize in areas without wind despite the ability to retain altitude. For instance, Legs has never utilized this power in the calm belt simply because there are no winds, meaning that she has no speed at all and simply levitates in place. Blood Acceleration Though Monkey D. Luffy, the late pirate king made this move renown throughout the world, using it to bolster his physical abilities not too dissimilar to blood doping, it has been one used long before his discovery it. Spiders possess an exoskeleton that protects them from outward harm, though this defense greatly simplifies their muscle system, resulting in only a singular set of muscles that don’t exist outside the exoskeleton. Due to their size, and the heaviness of the muscle set, this would mean that spiders would be unable to move their legs. However, by accelerating their blood flow to their legs, they use hydraulic pressure to pump blood outwards, and in some cases, when needed to flip over, they pump blood into their abdomen as well. What becomes impressive about this is how quickly a spider can do so, and how they monitor this process is no different from how an individual breathes. It is all conscious, and does not require them to learn the craft in any manner. Thus, when Legs devoured the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne, she gained access to this subconscious and conscious ability. Unlike the late Pirate King who had to physically pump the blood through his body, she can activate it with no noticeable effort, doing so with a simple mental command. Legs can also deactivate with the same method, allowing her greater control and versatility over the technique that Luffy possessed himself. However, the reason that Luffy could accelerate his blood flow so carelessly was because of his rubber body, allowing his vessels and organs to contract so easily without tearing. While Legs is not made of rubber herself, her vessels and tissues are infused with the same proteins that go into forming spider silk, just as her skin, making them as durable as steel and as flexible as rubber. Stacked with this, Legs’ body is supernaturally dense because of her extremely thick exoskeleton, meaning that her tissues have been equally empowered as the density of her body increased. This provides her the necessary requisites to further her blood acceleration. In fact, because she has conscious control over her blood’s flow, for it is ultimately a system of pressure she uses, Legs can increase the blood flow several times its normal speeds. Even more directly, she can accelerate it not only proportionate to how strong her inner body is due to the silk infused proteins, but because of how it was proportionally made denser due to her exoskeleton, meaning that Legs can accelerate it exponentially without sustaining damage to herself. Only when she passes this threshold does her body begin to wear and tear, but because of the elasticity of her body, It refrains from breaking immediately when pushed beyond its limits, and gradually weakens over time. While for Luffy the acceleration of his blood flow increased the heat of his body, Legs, being cold-blooded does not experience such, and thus her body temperature remains constant showing no visible signs of her activating this ability unlike Luffy whose sweat would evaporate, for that is ultimately how a spider’s physiology works. Yet, what comes from this is that by doing so, Legs uses a tremendous amount of energy when activating this technique, even more so than the old Pirate King. Thus, while she can increase the speed of blood throughout her entire body, Legs attempts to be efficient and reduce the waste in nutrients and energy that comes with using the technique. Her control over her blood acceleration is much more controlled as a result, and she often uses it for brief moments at a time to garner the necessary power, then releases it. By controlling and isolating her blood acceleration to specific regions, Legs greatly accelerates the power of the muscles involved in the movement of the limb, but also the pressure that is manipulated assist in moving the specific region. Increasing the blood flow in her arm allows her arm provides a boost in which it can explode forward after being pushed by her muscles, providing an extra boost of speed and power to her blows that would otherwise be incapable. This technique is highly similar to the Rokushiki principle of Geppo, and by doing the same process in her legs, she remain constantly in the air by rocketing herself, using solely her ability to move her limbs with hydraulic pressure. Thus, this means that she can maintain Geppo with only mental effort, and doesn’t even require the use of her muscles resulting in very little to no loss of stamina at all. Weaving Ultimately, how the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne distinguishes itself from all other fruits of the same spider-origins is with this singular ability itself. Prior to Arachne’s transformation into the first arachnid, she was a mortal weaver whose skill was tremendous enough to warrant the respect of the gods themselves. Yet, her hubris consumed her, and when others would compare her work to their creators, she claimed her skill surpassed even theirs. She paid the gods no respect for her skill, believing its origin to have been birthed by a power even higher than theirs, for if she was more talented than them, they could not have been responsible. Athena, goddess of weaving, intelligence, and a variety of other concepts, challenged Arachne to a competition to prove to the mortal that her weaving was indeed inferior to the gods, and confidently Arachne accepted Athena’s challenge. While the goddess displayed flawless technique, it was Arachne who won the duel; “Arachne, for her part, created a tapestry show-casing scenes of Zeus’ various infidelities: Leda with the Swan, Europa with tbe Bull, Danae and the Golden rain shower. So exquisite was the mortal’s work that the bull seemed lifelike, swimming across the tapestry with a real girl on his shoulders." Though enthralled by Arachne’s form, Athena saw this as the highest form of disrespect against her divine brethren and had physically beaten Arachne out of sheer anger. Yet, when her anger subsided, Athena apologized, however the damage to Arachne’s honor had been made, and later that evening Arachne committed suicide out of shame. Having felt responsible for this dishonorable act, Athena revived Arachne into her arachnid form so that she and her descendants could weave for all of eternity. Yet, the magics that Athena used to revive Arachne had provided the new arachnid with magical powers of her own, bestowing her with the skills of an enchantress. Thus, like Arachne, to activate the powers of this fruit, the first enchantment must be activated, and that is the resurrection itself, requiring the consumer of this Devil Fruit to first die before they may manifest the powers that Arachne demonstrated in a similar manner as a consumer of the . When Legs was an infant, she did succumb to the illness that she was born with. However, because she was fed the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne, she was revived briefly following her death. The Devil Fruit tore her from the Land of the Dead, granting her a new life, and providing her powers that would forever changer her. Legs’ greatest attribute is her enchantments; she can weave traits, concepts, and characteristics into existing entities, or things that she creates. For instance, by weaving the concept of speed into boots she forges from her silk, she can manifest boots that grant speed enhancement to the wearer. Using this power, Legs has empowered her allies by providing them various magical enhancements. As a leader, she uplifts everyone in her service. However, to have the power to manifest these concepts into the tangible world, Legs requires units of life. In addition, she requires units of life compatible with the effect she wishes to generate. For example, if she wishes to craft gloves that allows a Shipwright to craft three ships in the amount of time that he could craft one, then she requires the life of shipwrights. Like , Legs can take pieces of souls from others to fuel her enchantments. Unlike Big Mom however, Legs requires her target to be dead before she can extract their soul, or their willing consent to take it. When someone offers their soul to Legs willingly, she can choose how much of it she wants to take, allowing those who donate to retain life. For those who occupy her territory, Legs requires a minor soul tax from all her citizens. Also, Legs is unable to craft items directly for herself, and requires the use of proxies to craft items for her. These are people who she bestows with the power to enchant with medallions with fragments of her own soul. Though, Legs can replace fragments of her soul with other souls she has taken so that her natural lifespan does not decrease. The items that her proxies craft pale in comparison to items she crafts and are considered minor tools at best. Thus, Legs does not directly benefit from her own item creation. Instead, it is an instrument she uses to uplift those around her. Still, Legs has demonstrated the ability to manifest her enchantment-based abilities for herself even if she is incapable of accessing the full brute of its power. For instance, by weaving the concept of a shield into a mass of air, Legs creates a wall of wind that attempts to block anything that passes through it. Unlike her item creation, Legs does not weave things into existence. So, in this specific instance, Legs is not weaving wind walls into existence, but rather enchanting what is already there. These enchantments, unlike the items Legs creates, do not last forever and are fueled by the souls that Legs collects. She inputs a specific unit of soul into her enchantments, and once that unit of soul runs out, the enchantment ceases working. Thus, if Legs enchants motion into a boulder, it will continue to move, regardless of what is in its path, until the units of soul that powers the magic ceases. It also seems that when enchanting things already in creation, such as the earth, wind, etc., Legs does not need to use the souls of specific people with attributes, often because the enchantments she wishes to use are often simple in application. For example, motion is a skill befitting all people, and so when she cast motion onto a boulder, she can utilize any soul for most of the souls during their life were capable of motion. Using this power, Legs has exemplified various supernatural abilities that has confused individuals on the realm, versatility, and capabilities of her Devil Fruit.Operation: Elbaf#A World on Fire—Legs brings an aura of warmth air with her during her meeting with Salazar.]] During her adventures on Elbaf, Legs weaved into the air the concept of shields, warmth, barriers, and healing to assist in Admiral Fuyuki in his defense against Elbaf, proving that she can activate her enchantments with precision, and on a semi-large scale.The Royal Wedding—Legs enchants the world around her to assist Fuyuki in defending Elbaf from the attack of Bathory McGhinnis. Weaving Healing Aptitude Puppeteer Prowess Construct Creations Fighting Styles Ninjutsu Unarmed Combat Armed Combat Ninpo Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Caffeine Intolerance Temperature Intolerance Incredible Appetite References